


吴侬软语

by Violet_Black



Series: MCU [4]
Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Series: MCU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567975
Kudos: 3





	吴侬软语

预警：PG级  
*setting：MCU  
Summary：Tony总觉得那孩子在对自己撒娇，这可是个不太妙的征兆。  
-《吴侬软语》BY Liar

很奇怪，实在太奇怪了。  
Tony眯起眼睛，盯着刚刚从训练室出来的Peter和Steve。男孩正兴高采烈地和对方讨论着一些作战技巧，额前的卷发被汗水浸湿，耷拉下来一小缕。十六岁的少年超英肢体动作未免过于丰富了，他的双手一直不停地比划着，手心里攥着的头套随着动作上下起伏。  
男人专注地盯着他看，眉头越皱越紧，坐在一旁的Natasha终于发现钢铁侠的不对劲，放下手中的指甲油，用已经干了的那只手戳戳他，口吻里带点调笑，“怎么，后悔了？”  
“后悔什么？”  
Tony翻了个白眼，Natasha无所谓地收回手，耸耸肩，继续认真给自己涂指甲油，边漫不经心地开口，“让我们的蜘蛛男孩加入Avengers。”  
“我为什么要后悔，这是他自己的选择。”  
“那你一直盯着那孩子看。”  
“我只是觉得奇怪，”  
男人张了张口要说些什么，却又默默闭上了，似乎在斟酌着该怎么遣词，半晌后才不太自然地干咳一声开口。  
“你有没有某些时候——我说的是某些时候......觉得Peter在向你撒娇？”  
Natasha手一抖，指甲油拐了个弯涂到外面。她抬头，以一种不不可思议的眼神看着Tony，感到既诧异又好笑，“你在开玩笑吗？”  
“等等，你到底记不记得Peter现在几岁了？还拿他当要糖吃的小孩子？”  
Natasha伸出食指点了下Peter的方向，看着男孩的目光里充满怜悯。要知道，蜘蛛侠可是一直都在努力证明自己已经成长了，不再是当初总是闯祸还需要别人收拾残局的小孩子。连她都能看出来，Peter努力的源动力有很大一部分是想要获得Tony Stark的认同，可惜对面这位钢铁侠先生的看法似乎根深蒂固，这么长时间也无法撼动半分。  
不远处的Peter发觉了Natasha的动作，转过头看了这边一眼，立马露出十分灿烂的笑容，高兴地挥了挥手。  
Tony飞快移开视线，看见全程的Natasha明显发现Peter的笑容僵住了。  
“我不是那个意思......”  
男人烦躁地抓了抓头发，随后叹气，“算了，你没办法理解。”  
说完就端着咖啡杯起身，回实验室了，连个眼神都没给热情的蜘蛛侠。  
Peter的失落简直肉眼可见，Natasha招呼沮丧的小家伙坐到自己身边，拍拍他的肩膀，“别在意，他就那个样子。”  
“我是不是做错了什么，”  
男孩还是闷闷不乐，“总感觉这段时间Mr.Stark一直躲着我......”  
“......错觉，都是错觉。”  
Natasha的嘴角抽动了几下，直觉事情有点大条。Jesus，她是真的不想掺和进去啊！  
然而，再头痛还是要管，她可没忘记之前某次任务导致的两人的冷战期，要知道她还和Wanda私底下吐槽过，Tony到底是不是把Peter当儿子养的，怎么吵起架来像情侣闹别扭一样。  
“咳，Peter，你跟我说句话。”  
“什么话？”  
“随便什么，嗯......”找问题要从根源下手，Natasha真没觉得Peter平时跟自己说话有什么不对劲，想了想又补上一句，“你对Tony说过的就行。”  
“...为什么？”  
Peter愣住，Natasha无奈给他解释了一遍，男孩差点跳起来。  
“撒娇？我怎么可能！”  
“有没有可能是因为你的声音？”  
Natasha托着下巴给他分析，“ouch，我该委婉一点的对不对？”  
“没关系，之前已经有人说过了......”  
男孩扯起嘴角强颜欢笑，“我让Mr.Stark困扰了吗？”  
“倒也不是......我觉得这不是你的问题。”  
Natasha安慰他，这句话确实是真心实意的。Peter的声线虽然有点没褪去的稚嫩感，但还不至于到说一句话就像是撒娇的程度，顶多像是小动物示威——啧，这么一听怎么好像和撒娇没什么区别......  
Peter点点头，情绪却并没提高多少，“谢谢，Ms.Romanoff。我先回去了。”  
男孩起身离开，Natasha深深叹了口气，仰躺在沙发上。她有预感，接下来又会是一阵不太平的日子。

果然不出我所料。  
当通讯器里骤然传来一声让她无法形容的声音后，Natasha的第一想法就是这个。她顺手干掉一个敌人，撩开额前的头发时有一股想要扶额叹息的冲动。Tony Stark对蜘蛛男孩的影响未免过于强大，一周没见就送他们这么一份大礼。  
女特工敢肯定，所有人在那一瞬间都出现了不同程度的攻击失误。  
可以明显感觉到公共频道里出现了片刻的静默，过了一阵，还是一向被推出来身先士卒的Steve小心翼翼开口，“......Peter？”  
“是我，队长。”  
男孩的语气应该是很轻快的，甚至好像还有那么一点高兴？这能勉强听出来，可是这声音实在是......  
众人一致陷入诡异的沉默，蜘蛛侠莫名其妙的声音变化直接影响了大家出任务的效率，导致本来很快就可以结束的战斗硬生生又拖了一阵，不过好在问题不大。  
Natasha给了最后一个敌人干脆利落的过肩摔，正琢磨着该怎么和Peter谈一下这个问题，抬头就看见被Mark战甲拎走的蜘蛛侠，立刻眼观鼻鼻观心，装作什么都没有看到。  
反正会有人解决这个问题的，接下来的事她就不用多费心了。

“把增强型审讯模式关掉。”  
Tony发誓自己已经尽力放软语气了。天知道，Peter开口说话的时候他的掌心炮已经蓄力完毕，正准备发射，男孩的声音一在公共频道里出现，Mark战甲的手臂抖了下，差点击中Sam。  
青少年的脑回路有时候真是令人费解，你永远不知道他们下一秒会做出什么来。Tony现在只想拎着他回Stark Tower好好反省，省得不成熟的蜘蛛侠先生再在外面惹事生非。  
“这不是审讯模式，我改良了......”  
Peter的声音在Mark战甲森冷的眼神注视下越来越小，最后完全消失不见了。他默默关掉了自己奋斗一周的成果。  
“不和我解释一下吗Mr.Parker？你真是给了我们一个很大的惊喜。”  
“我下次会记得先告诉大家的，”  
Peter缩了缩脖子，“这次是因为时间来不及，我到的时候你们已经开始战斗了，我又总不能一直不说话......”  
偷偷瞥了一眼男人的脸色，蜘蛛侠明智地选择闭嘴。  
“你很无聊吗，没事弄这个干什么？”  
Tony又好气又好笑，让Friday连接Karen，小家伙自己改造的新功能还是可圈可点的，就是在战斗中除了吓队友一跳似乎发挥不了更大的作用。  
“因为你最近一直不理我，”  
Peter理直气壮地控诉着，“我以为你讨厌我的声音。”  
“我不讨厌，”  
Tony反应了一会儿才知道他在说的究竟是哪件事，顿时有些心虚，“再说了，就算我讨厌你也改不了，你总不能时时刻刻都穿着战衣吧。”  
“所以我不认为Mr.Stark是因为这个理由在躲我，”  
男孩攀着Mark战甲，战衣上的大眼睛眨了眨，“你在生我气吗？为什么。”  
Tony瞬间就能想象到男孩用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着他时的样子，还好Mark战甲是在飞行，看不出动作一瞬间的僵硬和不自然。  
“Ms.Romanoff说你觉得我在撒娇，可之前我问你的时候，你明明已经说不觉得我是个小孩子了，”  
男孩不依不饶，“我需要一个解释。”  
解释？这要他怎么解释。  
Tony觉得不崩溃已经说明自己的心理素质很强大了，谁能想到前半生风流成性的花花公子最后会栽在一个甚至还未成年的小屁孩身上。  
瞟了一眼还努力攀在Mark战甲上喋喋不休的少年超英，男人叹口气。  
算了，他认栽了。  
“我有在躲着你吗？”  
他信口拈来地说胡话，“小孩子不需要听解释。”  
“？你说过我不是小孩子了！”  
“等你成年再说吧。”  
男人低低笑了声，突然加速，蜘蛛侠吓了一跳，条件反射射出蛛丝黏在Mark战甲上。  
“我......很快就成年了！”  
Peter的声音听起来相当憋屈，Tony没忍住笑出声。  
“你不如用那个增强型审讯模式，会更有威慑感，”他半真半假地调笑着建议，顿了一下才接着道，“小朋友，提示一下，撒娇是分很多种的。”  
“都说了那个不是审讯模式——等等，你还是觉得我在撒娇？都说了我不是小孩子。”  
我也没觉得你那是小孩子的撒娇。  
想到Steve Rogers沉重中带着谴责的表情，Tony把这句话默默咽回去。  
“回去后帮你升级蛛丝发射器，”  
他迅速转移话题，“还有你自己创建的新区块，我们可以一起完善一下。”  
“真的？！”  
Peter的注意力瞬间就被轻松转移，“那太好了！”  
看着男孩激动的样子，Tony挑眉笑了笑。  
我们还来日方长，Mr.Parker。

——FIN


End file.
